


Movie Night

by Yaschiri



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, GioMolly, GioMollySylvie, GioSylvie, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Prompt from an anonymous user: "Molly, Giovanni, and Sylvie all doing a Disney movie night and make out sesh,, would be so cute."Warnings: Heavy make out, petting, age gap, etc-1,126 words!Part of a collection of prompts from Tumblr users, but it was long enough that I wanted it as it's own story. (:
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage/Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Movie Night

“Gio, c’mon, scoot over so Sylvie can sit.”

Giovanni smirked, taking up approximately two couch cushions out of the available three.

“Nah, either he sits on the floor or he sits in my lap, them’s the rules at my house on movie night,” came the reply, the smirk transforming into a smug grin. Molly looked helplessly between her boyfriends, the younger of the two deadpanning.

“I’m not going to sit on your lap like a child, Giovanni,” said Sylvie, crossing his arms.

“Then you’ll sit on the floor, sheep boy~”

“It’s okay, honestly, I’ll sit on the floor instead Sylvie,” Molly replied, looking genuine as she got up. Sylvie and Gio both spoke at the same time.

“Beartrap wait-”

“Molly please-”

She blinked a little, glancing again between the two, still standing. “Well…how about this. Lemme go make some popcorn and grab a couple sodas, and you guys figure out the seating arrangements, ‘kay?”

They both nodded. Neither could refuse her, even if they wanted to. Smiling in a way that melted both of their hearts, she stepped around Sylvie and toward the kitchen.

When she was out of sight and hopefully out of earshot, Sylvie rounded on Giovanni who was snickering loudly behind his hand.

“ _Stop. That._ ” Sylvie gritted out, clenching his fists at his sides.

“Oh man, I just can’t help how cute you look, like a kid,” replied Giovanni, his laugh settling down as he sighed a little. Sylvie clenched his jaw, looking about ready to storm away, before Gio leaned forward and grabbed him by the wrist.

In a motion more fluid than the former Banzai Blaster should have been capable of, Sylvie was tugged into his lap and his arms wound their way around him.

“Gio-!”

“Why are you being such a baby?” came the murmur against the other’s ear. The close contact was not new, but was something he was still getting used to. Merely by proximity of Giovanni had the young man begun to calm down.

“…I’m not a baby,” came the defensive reply.

“Of course you aren’t, so stop acting like one and _stay_ _here_.”

Sylvie, after a moment, gave in and leaned back against Gio’s chest, sitting comfortably between his legs as Giovanni pressed his face into his neck. Although he’d never admit it aloud, Gio taking control was one of his favorite things about him.

No matter how they bickered, Sylvie trusted this man with his life. So he could trust him to make a decision for him, even a small one.

Without warning, Sylvie felt lips against his neck where Giovanni had nuzzled against, the warmth forcing an “eep!” sound from his mouth. He didn’t stop him though, Gio working his way up his neck, kissing along the column of his throat before reaching his jaw. The pressure was slight, and Sylvie could tell his lips were slightly chapped, but it felt all the nicer for it.

Despite being comfortable with him, he could still feel himself flushing darkly, and deepening in colour further still when Giovanni gently turned his face to press a kiss directly to his lips. For a moment, they stayed like that, eyes closed comfortably.

Gio was the first to part, eyelids fluttering open to take a look at Sylvie. He was red as a tomato, eyebrows drawn up and lips parted just so.

He really did love this kid, grinning a bit as he closed his eyes and leaned back in for another kiss. Tilting Sylvie’s face up just a little more, he slotted his lips against his better, Sylvie for his part only sounding partially startled.

Several minutes later had Molly exiting the kitchen with a tray, laden with a large bowl of popcorn, several kinds of soda cans, and even some gummy bears she brought with specially for the movie.

“Okay guys, did you figure-”

She stopped short, blinking at the sight of Giovanni making out heavily with Sylvie, his hand up the younger’s shirt and Sylvie clinging tightly to the older male.

She smiled a little, happy to see her two favorite people getting along and even happier to see that they had figured out the seating arrangements.

Though at this rate, it looked like the movie was going to be on hold for just a while longer. Carefully setting the tray on a side table, she approached the couch and sat to the left of Gio.

“Mind if I join?” she asked softly, giggling a little when Sylvie jumped in Giovanni’s lap.

“M-Molly-!”

“Of course you can Beartrap~. You get his left, I’ll get his right.”

“You got it Boss,” she replied with a smile, kneeling on the cushions to lean toward Sylvie. Dipping her head, she began kissing along the other side of the young man’s neck, even nipping the pale skin slightly. She’d learned that trick from Gio a while back, and was always happy to practice on either of them. The stimulation forced low whines and soft panting from their partner, Gio’s hand still up his shirt and both working on his neck.

Molly nibbled softly on Sylvie’s earlobe, giggling again as he wiggled slightly in obvious discomfort over the simultaneous affection. He was very cute and she loved how sensitive he was.

Placing her hand on his left thigh, she rubbed circles as she worked over the skin, listening to the wet sounds of lips together. A glance up from her handiwork told her Giovanni had begun kissing Sylvie again, one arm slung around Gio’s shoulders and the other finding it’s way around Molly’s shoulders.

After another moment, Molly reached out to gently force their lips away, turning Sylvie’s face toward her. His lips were the gentlest shade of red, plumped from the intense kissing. She did not ask and Sylvie did not care, Molly pressing her lips to his to kiss him now. It was her turn after all!

Giovanni sat back slightly, watching his favorite minion take control as she ran her hands through the other’s locks. The oldest of the three continued the abstract patterns he was tracing over Sylvie’s skin, up and down and everywhere, smiling as the two youngers enjoyed themselves.

After what felt like an eternity to Sylvie, Molly pulled away and to his slight relief, Giovanni pulled his hand from under his shirt, even going so far as to straighten it out for him.

Stimulation now gone, Sylvie fell back against Giovanni, absolutely boneless, panting gently from the exertion.

“You two ready for movie night now?” Molly asked, getting up to grab the tray of goodies.

“I’m ready~” replied Gio, seeming no worse for wear after the intense make-out. Sylvie only nodded, still catching his breath.

“Great! First up is “Bolt”! One of my favorites~”


End file.
